Robotale
by Bluejay215
Summary: AU — A deadly disease ravaged the Undergroud some time before Frisk arrives, and forces all the residents of the Underground to transfer their SOULs and minds into robotic bodies. Time passes, Flowey gets bored, and Frisk arrives. Will Frisk be able to return home or will they succumb to the disease before they make it? Rated K for themes of death.


Once Upon A Time, HUMANS and MONSTERS lived together in peace and harmony. One day, without warning, the HUMANS attacked the MONSTERS, driving them deep underground and sealing them away with a strong, magic BARRIER.  
Years later, a mysterious and deadly disease ravaged the Underground. Asgore, the King of Monsters, ordered his Royal Scientist to construct some sort of method forf them to use in order to escape this terrible sickness.

Eventually, the Royal Scientist created a machine that could extract a monster's SOUL and consciousness and place it into a robotic shell.  
This is not the story of those events, however. This is the story of Frisk. Frisk just fell into the Underground, and still hasn't woken up.

Yet.

...Robotale…

Frisk awoke on a bed of golden flowers inside of an ominously dark cave. Every single fiber of their being was on fire. Their arms were almost immobile, and their legs felt like they were broken. They knew they were fine, but that didn't stop it from hurting at least a little.

They stood up slowly, wincing at every small movement, and began to walk toward the only visible exit. They had only walked for a few feet before they were stopped by a talking flower.

"Howdy!' It said, "My name is Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Frisk could do nothing but stare at this off sight. A talking flower! Had they died? Was this all some sort of sick, twisted fever dream?  
"You must be new here," Flowey said, his pedals poking and prodding at their arm. "You're made of _flesh_!"

 _What else would I be made of?_ Frisk thought.  
"It's been a _long_ time since a **human** fell down here!" Flowey said. His smile went from innocent to almost devious, before falling back to a look of sadness.  
"Look…" he said, nervously. "I used to do this whole bit about 'friendliness pellets' and such so that I could steal SOULS, but times have changed."

"Outside of this room is a terrible disease. Highly contagious, very deadly. As a flower, I'm immune to it, but I have no clue what It'll do to you…" He flashed a quick glance toward the door.

"Look…" he said, carefully. "I'm not who I used to be. A while back I might have tried to kill you and take your SOUL, but times have changed. I can show you the basics of what you'll need to survive down here, at least against other monsters. Would you like that?"

Frisk considered the offer. On one hand, this flower looked pretty genuine in its intent. Even if the flower was going to kill them, it was likely that whatever disease was outside of here would do the same. On the other, they had no reason to trust this flower that had JUST said that he would have killed them if they'd shown up before this disease.

Whatever the case, Frisk knew they had to get home somehow. If they were going to die anyway, they might as well have tried to get a fighting chance.

Well, maybe not a _fighting_ chance, but they knew what they meant.

"Sure."

And then the world dissolved around them.

The entire room went pitch black, and Flowey shifted to be facing them head on. Frisk felt something pounding on their chest, and looked down to find a bright, pulsating red heard.

"That," Flowey started, "Is your SOUL."  
"Your SOUL is the embodiment of everything you are. Your heart, your mind…" Flowey looked directly into Frisk's eyes. 'Your DETERMINATION." Frisk tried to take a step back, but found that they couldn't.

"You've never been in a FIGHT before, have you?" Flowey asked.

"Yes I have!" Frisk exclaimed defensively. "One time in 2nd grade — " Flowey cut him off.

"Not that kind of fight, genius, a FIGHT."

"A FIGHT is a battle of the SOULS. It's a magical standstill that gives you four options."

"If you look down, you'll see four menus. You have the option to FIGHT, ACT, use any of your ITEMS, or show your opponent MERCY."

"If you move your arms, you'll also find that you have the ability to move your SOUL around. That will come in handy in a moment."

Flowey locked Frisk into a dead stare. Frisk could feel that something they weren't prepared for was about to happen.

"Do you need me to go back over any of that before we begin?"

Frisk took a deep breath, gulped, and shook their head no.

"Alright, lets get started."

 **End Chapter One.**


End file.
